Bitter Truths
by detectivejigsaw
Summary: Rumple respects Belle's decision to not want to be with him. But that doesn't mean he has to like it. And then a mysterious stranger shows up who might be able to change everything. Includes flashbacks, and an attempt to fix Rumbelle, because I am hopeful against all odds.
1. Rumple Tells the Truth

He respected her decision.

Even though it hurt, Rumpelstiltskin would not ignore Belle's wishes, not again. So during the few occasions that he was actually invited to meet with the heroes to discuss their strategy for dealing with the Dark Hook, he sat as far away from her as possible. He managed not to look at or speak to her (though he couldn't stop himself from hearing her voice, which made his newly refurbished heart ache). Even when walking down the street (not even needing to limp, because for some reason Hook hadn't undone the healing spell), he made sure to keep his distance from both her and the library. It was what she wanted, so he would give it to her. Belle might not even be living in the library anymore; she could have taken up with Mr. Scrappy the skinhead again, for all he knew. He hadn't been brave enough to ask.

Then she came to his shop, and any resistance he might have built up against her presence crumbled.

Rumple had been preparing for their trip to the Underworld (for some reason, the heroes group had allowed him to come along when he volunteered), putting away anything that people might try to get into and destroy, including a few genuinely powerful items. Except Excalibur, which he had somehow been able to keep away from both Dark Ones and in his care (as a sort of safety insurance). He would definitely be bringing that with him. It was on the counter, where he had been cleaning it. And now Belle was here, standing behind the counter and staring at him with those earnest blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" he managed to ask in a normal voice, looking down and running a cleaning cloth over the already spotless counter.

"Rumple, please don't."

He glanced at her sideways.

"Don't what?"

As if he didn't know what she meant.

"You don't have to avoid me, or act like we don't know each other."

This time the former Dark One managed to look straight at his wife (if he could technically call her that anymore) for a few seconds. Then he said, "Yes, I do," and picked up the sword, putting it in a sheath at his side. "You have made it clear that you do not want me, so I am giving you the space you desire, dearie." Goodness, he hadn't used _that_ word in a long time.

"That's not what I mean and you know it-"

"What do you want me to do?"

He didn't want to snap at her. She deserved better than that. But suddenly Rumple was angry, and he spat out the words without trying to take them back. "Pretend that it doesn't hurt every time I see you, or that I don't remember the way things used to be? Act like you're not the woman I married, and that now I appear to have hurt you beyond forgiveness or acceptance? Because I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

Belle stared at him in shock for a moment, and then snapped back, "I told you my reasons-"

"I know that! I understand your reasons perfectly, and they're good ones!" He slammed his hand against the counter. Then, slowly lifting it, he whispered, "But I don't have to like it. And I'm done pretending."

It was hard to read Belle's expression. It seemed a cross between shock, hurt, and similar negative feelings. But he couldn't bring himself to apologize for telling her the complete truth. Wasn't that what she'd been wanting all along? So instead he went back to arranging things behind the counter, adding, "Unless there's anything else, I have work to do."

There was a long pause, and then the slow clops of her heels walking towards the door. As the bell chimed, signaling that the door was opening and closing, Rumple had to swallow the lump in his throat. He couldn't deal with this right now, had to concentrate on the big picture of carrying out his plan...

There was a clinking noise. Rumple spun around, but no one was there. But what he saw on the counter made that lump come back with a vengeance. It was a large white handkerchief...and lying on it were the shattered remains of their chipped cup.

* * *

 **Please don't hurt me; I support Rumple and Belle's relationship, come hell or high water. I'm just very annoyed with Belle right now, and the way she's been treating him. And I don't think Rumple should completely take it lying down; even if he's loused up a lot, he's actually struggling to change, and he shouldn't have to hide the fact that he's hurt, because bottling up your feelings is unhealthy. So this is kind of cathartic for me.**


	2. Belle Gets Told

Belle went back to the library, and tried to lose herself in books. That usually worked when she was unhappy (though of course, she liked them the rest of the time too), and she really didn't want to think right now. Didn't want to hear the angry accusation in Rumple's tone, didn't want to think too hard about what he'd said. Part of her wondered if that was because she knew he was right, and she did not want to be the one in the wrong here. But that was ridiculous, she wasn't that self-righteous, she wouldn't feel this way if it were wrong. Better to read, think about this later...

But she couldn't. Even when she resorted to Jane Austen's _Pride & Prejudice_, she immediately saw Rumple's face in her mind's eye while reading about proud Mr. Darcy, who was uncomfortable around people and so acted like a worse man than he was-

She almost flung the book down, before instead slamming it on the table with a frustrated grunt.

The sick feeling in her gut did not go away. Nor did the memory of how heartbroken he obviously was, even though he'd been trying to hide it. Heart break? She was one to complain about having it happen to her, considering what she had done to him at the well. And before that, with Will Scarlet. And before that, when she sent him out of Storybrooke. And other times when she had walked away-

 _I had good reasons!_

Her gut remained unconvinced, just clenching harder. Belle angrily put all the books she'd gotten out back on their shelves. And then there was a knock, and the door of the library opened.

It was a girl, one of those people she occasionally saw around Storybrooke, but whom she didn't have close interaction with. And she didn't know what part of the Enchanted Forest she had originally come from. She only knew her because she always wore a baggy, dark green hoodie, and had very curly dark hair.

"Is the library open?" the girl asked with a hesitant smile.

Belle forced herself to smile back. "For now. I'm afraid it's going to close up soon, because I have a trip to take."

"That's okay, I just wanted to get hold of a little light reading." And she meandered over to the science fiction section, and began skimming the books.

Belle wondered whether to offer suggestions, but the girl seemed to know what she wanted. So she focused on organizing books that didn't really need organizing, then selecting a few that might be useful for where she was going. Wherever that was. She wasn't too sure of her destination yet. She just needed to get away from it all, and maybe forget about Rumple-

"He didn't give up on you."

She realized with a jolt that it was the girl who had spoken. She was standing at the check-out desk, several books in hand, staring at her with a thoughtful expression. Shaking herself, Belle went over, and started to stamp the books. Then she frowned in realization of what had just been said.

"What?"

"Rumpelstiltskin." The girl then clarified, "Don't worry, he didn't ask me to do this. I'm just here to tell it like it is."

Before Belle could ask further questions, she plunged on, "He could have, when you were Lacey. He felt more free to do what he wanted, be as dark as his curse told him to be. But ultimately, he decided that he needed you, because you truly understood and cared for him. And he only started going bad again after he died, and then watched his son die, and got captured and tortured by a psychotic witch."

By now, her green eyes were practically inflamed, and she was glaring into Belle's blue ones furiously. The librarian was taken aback at these words, but she somehow snapped back (wondering internally why she was talking about this with a complete stranger), "And then he completely turned around and proved that he hadn't changed at all!"

"As I said, after he watched his son die. He'd sacrificed everything to get him back, and been a hero, and in the end it was all for nothing. You really expected him to not let that cut right to the heart?" The girl scooped up the books. "Speaking of which, even if he was doing wrong, does that give you the right to send an old man who depends on magic just to keep him walking upright out into the forest alone, without even a walking stick to lean on? Sending him out to almost die?"

 _What? Almost-what?_

Seeing the shock in Belle's face, the green-eyed girl blinked. She said, with realization, "He didn't tell you." Then, with an annoyed sigh, "He must have wanted to spare your feelings. About a week after you threw him out of Storybrooke, he made it to New York, and then almost dropped dead of a heart attack."

 _That_ hit Belle like a ton of bricks. Anger and heartbreak notwithstanding, she felt horror rush up and down her spine in a heat wave.

The girl went on, "The only reason he ended up all right is that Robin Hood got him to the hospital. And then Zelena went and blackmailed him to get the Author to write her a happy ending. Yes, Zelena, the aforementioned psychotic witch who locked him in a cage for a year while he was trying to keep his son alive. And she caused him to have a second heart attack that the hospital had to resuscitate him from. On top of everything else that's happened to him, that's got to have been one of his darkest moments. You did that when you sent him away."

"I-" Belle gulped, as a lump welled up in her throat- "I didn't think-"

"Well, you _should_ have thought!" the girl snarled, leaning up close. She smelled strange, kind of peppery and spicy. "Congratulations, Belle! You almost killed the Dark One, and got rid of the problem forever!"

And she turned and stalked out of the library, leaving a stricken young librarian in her wake.

* * *

 **This new character is all mine. That's all I'm going to say for now, and I'm going to wait and see if people are interested in who she is, and how she knows all this.**


	3. Hook Gets Told (Twice)

Captain Hook and his army of Dark Ones past congregated at the edge of the lake (by the entrance to the Underworld) to plan their next move, after having spent a day or so terrorizing the town, trying to get the sword back. Even without Excalibur, though, he felt...victorious. The power racing through his system was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was glorious-he was beginning to understand why Emma hadn't been willing to give it up.

 _No, that's not right, is it? She wasn't ready for some other reason-_

"Forget her!" the old form of the Crocodile chattered in his ear. "She's weak, you don't need her. You don't need anyone now."

"You keep saying that I need you." Hook jumped at the chance to point out the hypocrisy.

To his surprise, that actually shut the other man up for a moment. He paused, awkwardly, before finally saying, "Except us!"

The part of him that was still Killian let him roll his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Do you have any idea how schizophrenic you look when you talk to him?" a new voice suddenly asked.

Hook whirled around, and saw a figure in a green hooded sweatshirt standing by the edge of the lake, holding a book. Staring more closely, using his powers to improve his night vision, he saw that it was a girl, apparently somewhere in her teens. And his face contorted with memories and rage.

"You!"

* * *

 ** _flashback flashback flashback flashback_**

Killian Jones sat at the head of the table in the tavern they'd finally docked at, laughing with his mates-and his new love, Milah-about the adventures they'd just had. Especially the one that had resulted in Milah's coming into his life. It was the first time one of the women he'd been with had actually asked to come with him; Killian loved that kind of bravery. H_, he loved her.

And it certainly didn't hurt matters that now, as they drank together, some of his men took great delight out of doing imitations of her cowardly husband who had come to beg for him to give her back. Extra pints of rum were offered to the one who did the best impression.

Milah laughed more merrily than anyone else.

"I'm glad that nightmare's over!" she sighed, leaning against Killian. "I'd rather be here with you."

"I'd rather you were here too, love." His left hand gently ran through her hair. "You deserve better than to be with a coward."

And then a dry, young voice sounded from the table next to them, cutting through their voices like a knife through butter.

"Yes, because nothing says 'courage' like bullying and humiliating a crippled old man."

Killian glanced over, affronted, at the speaker. It was the young woman who he would see centuries in the future, except that instead of a hoodie, she wore a long, dark green cloak. There was a sharp, pungent smell coming from her, almost like a spice of some kind. She was sitting tucked in the corner, a drink and a bowl of stew set before her, looking at the group of pirates with an expression of extreme disgust.

"What did you say?" the captain demanded.

"I don't think you're drunk enough not to have understood me," she retorted snarkily.

Normally, he might not have let it bother him so much. Even if it did seem odd for a complete stranger to hold so much contempt for him. But now he suddenly drew his sword, pointing it at her.

The girl just rolled her eyes.

"And now you're threatening a young woman; you're just getting braver and braver all the time." Taking a final bite of stew, she stood up. "You're not just a coward, Killian Jones, you're a bully. And mark my words, that is going to come back to haunt you one day."

She then glanced over at Milah, ignoring the angry pirate completely. "And you-abandoning your son so you can go off and play pirate. You should be ashamed of yourself."

The woman looked just as shocked and affronted as her lover. "You-how did you-"

"It's what I'm good at," the girl said. "Incidentally, I know you've been considering going back for him when he's older. So you'll take him, and have your happy little pirate family, and just leave Rumpelstiltskin completely alone in the world? I-I get that you don't love him because he wouldn't go off and die in a war, but still, that's just cold-"

That did it. Killian's sword slashed through the air at her. But before it even touched her cloak, she vanished in a flash of green light. All that was left were a few gold coins on the table to pay for her meal. Determined to get at least some sort of revenge out of this encounter, the pirate pocketed the coins, and he and his crew left to find another tavern.

 _ **end of flashback end of flashback end of flashback**_

* * *

"Wow, you actually remember me," the girl said with a surprised expression. "Most people do their best to forget me as soon as they can. For some reason, they don't like what I tell them."

Hook snarled, and sent a blast of dark magic at her. But she conjured up a shield of green light, and the darkness just bounced off. It wasn't quite like Zelena's green witch magic. It was...healthier, somehow.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Still attacking helpless young women, I see."

"You have power too," the Dark Hook growled.

"Well, yes. But my point stands-you're still just as much of a bully as ever."

"Kill her!" the Crocodile snarled. "Or let one of us do it! We'd revel in the chance to get rid of this one."

He blinked. "You know her?"

"Oh, yes," the girl piped up. "We go way back, many of us. Though not quite as far as Nimue, I don't think."

By now, many of the previous Dark Ones had wandered over, curious to see what was going on. And several of them hissed in rage at the sight of this green-hooded figure. She just stood there, looking unconcerned, filling them with even more fury and bloodlust.

Hook strode forward, noticing that even from a distance, she still smelled like that pungent plant. Now that he was the Dark One, though, he suddenly realized what it was. Horseradish.

"What do you want?" he asked, allowing his Killian side to drive for a bit. There was a possibility that she might be more entertaining to keep alive, perhaps to get information. "Are you trying to stop us?"

"In a way, yes. Or at least to create a distraction."

And then the Dark One army was hit from behind by the band of heroes, fighting with everything they had. Hook spun around, and saw Emma (of course) leading the pack. And he did not feel a pang in his heart at the sight of her. At all. Really.

Before he went to join the battle, he decided that he would have to make an example of this sneaky girl who knew too much and smelled of horseradish. But when he glanced over his shoulder, she was gone.

* * *

 **Sorry to the guest reviewer who asked; this is not Milah. I don't think, even if she were alive, that she would care to defend Rumple. And I'm kind of making this up as I go, so it might seem a little inconsistent with the story line. Sorry. Think of it as an AU (which it is).**


	4. Feeling Blue

**Hopefully you will still want to read this even after the canon episode comes into play. I really like writing it.**

* * *

It was a fight that seemed impossible for the good guys to win. They were outnumbered many times over, by a group with almost unimaginable powers and breathtaking levels of evil. But Reul Ghorm knew that that wasn't the point. They weren't trying to win this battle. They just needed to buy time for the heroes-including, much to her distaste, Rumpelstiltskin and Regina-to go through the portal into the Underworld, and put a stop to this madness once and for all. So she and her fellow fairies put everything they had into this fight, even though it wasn't enough, allowing themselves to be driven back, because it meant that there were less Dark Ones by the portal.

Slowly, surely, they were pushed back towards town. They managed to keep just far enough ahead that the enemy couldn't successfully kill them, but close enough to put up a good, solid fight. And then, just when it looked like they would be backed into a corner-they collectively vanished behind the borders that Emma and Regina had set up that would keep even the Dark One-any of them-busy for a good, long time.

The Blue Fairy retired to her study to prepare for whatever challenges they might have to face next. The heroes did not know how long they would be gone for (of course), so there was no telling how long they would have to do this. Depending on how long Miss Swan was able to contain the darkness inside herself, and whether or not Hook figured out their plan and tried to stop them...really, anything could happen. But as long as the Dark One was destroyed, Reul found that she was not overly concerned about the how or how long. Or who got lost in the process.

And then, out of the blue (ha ha), there was a familiar tingle in the air. She had barely time to register that she recognized (and dreaded) it, before a green light flickered in the corner, and suddenly a girl in green (reminding her uncomfortably of a certain fairy) was standing there. She looked over at the Blue Fairy, brushed some of her curls out of her face...and smiled sardonically.

"Hi, Mother."

* * *

Reul Ghorm jerked to her feet.

"Don't call me that."

The girl leaned against the wall, arms folded. Her green eyes were angry as she retorted, "Or what? You'll send me to my room? Geez, not even a thank you for helping with the attack?"

"I am not your mother, and you do not belong here." The Blue Fairy would have denied, had anyone called her out on it, speaking through clenched teeth. She barely even listened to the last question.

To her surprise, instead of giving another snarky comeback, the intruder suddenly looked hurt. She whispered, after a second, "That's not what you used to tell me."

"We have been through this, many times. I made a young, foolish mistake by calling you my child. Now go, before someone sees you."

Unsurprisingly, the girl made no move to leave. She asked instead, "Are you really that ashamed of me?"

Another sight nobody would expect to see in this situation: the Blue Fairy flinched. She finally said, smoothing her habit, "I'm not ashamed of you. I just..."

After gazing at her intensely for a moment, the girl said (with even more hurt and anger in her tone), "No, it's worse than that. You're ashamed of yourself. Ashamed that someone will find out that you have feelings like anyone else, and that you weren't always a perfect fairy who obeyed all the rules."

"That is quite enough." The icy tone in the Mother Superior's voice would have made the Snow Queen herself jealous.

However, the girl pressed on. "You're ashamed that you showed compassion and affection for someone, and it didn't turn out the way you wanted. Oh, that's happened before, but this was even worse, because that someone was close to your heart. And you're a fairy-not just any fairy, the Blue Fairy, so you decided that it's not right to give free reign to your heart. You have duties, trying to be the greater good, and so you think you can't afford to have close bonds with anyone. And that's why you've spent so much time trying to get rid of me, and forget-"

"I said, that's enough!" Blue snatched up her wand-not sure what she would do with it, just that she would do something. Anything to make her stop.

Then the girl said, in a tone that was equal parts ice and fire, "You're behaving no better than Queen Cora. Except that you've only ripped your heart out in the metaphorical sense."

Blue definitely would have had trouble trying to justify what she did next. She was supposed to be the ultimate manifestation of goodness, always making the right decisions when no one else would, granting wishes to those who deserved them, giving wise counsel, and prided herself on always doing so with a calm, collected, serene demeanor. So it was surely a fluke when she flung the angriest spell she could at this girl who wasn't her daughter.

The girl was so startled that she almost didn't put up a magic shield in time. And even when she did, it wasn't enough to prevent at least the intent of the magic coming through. It was intended to hurt, to seek retribution for daring to compare the Blue Fairy to the Queen of Hearts. And so there was a sudden, searing pain through her arm and cheek, and she was staggering back in shock, feeling wetness dripping down the right side of her face and soaking the sleeve of her hoodie.

To her credit, Blue looked just as shocked as she was. Her brown eyes wide, she took a step forward, lifting her hand.

"Horseradish-" she started to say- "I didn't mean to-"

Too late. In a green flash, Horseradish was gone. And Blue just stood there, not wanting to acknowledge that something warm and wet-though considerably less red-was suddenly trickling down her own cheek.

* * *

 **Before you ask, it might not quite be what you think. There's more than one way to have a child. Just look at Geppetto.**

 **Also, sorry if I made Blue out of character; I don't know her character very well, and I don't particularly like her.**

 **I hope I am still piquing your interest!**


	5. The Reason Why

**...Well, that was quite a finale. And I dunno about most of you, but it really ticked me off with what they did to Rumple. I have, however, come up with some possible explanations.**

 **1) Even with a pure heart and being a hero, Belle still didn't want him. He didn't have her, or Bae, and so felt that he had nothing to lose. The darkness never abandoned him, and it didn't make him feel helpless, so he decided to take a chance of having it back, after finding out what Emma was planning to do. The only other option was death, so he was going to take it.**

 **2) When he found out that Emma was planning to sacrifice herself to get rid of the darkness, he knew that in that event, her parents would be desperate to get her back. Willing to do anything, even go to the Underworld. So he became the Dark One, because that would enable him to protect himself in the Underworld, and while they were there looking for Emma, he would have an opportunity to maybe find his son again. Things didn't turn out quite the same, since Hook died instead, but the principle works just as effectively.**

 **3) The writers are jerks who enjoy screwing Rumple over and going to him for their de facto villain.**

 **Well, on to my own story.**

* * *

Self-loathing is a nasty thing. And Belle was up to her neck in it right now.

 _He nearly died because of me. He nearly died because of me. I almost killed Rumple._

The thoughts raced through her head over and over as she threw things into a bag. Part of her wondered if she should even believe them, since they came from someone unfamiliar, but they made sense. Since he was affected in Storybrooke by his heart turning black, and it was slowly killing him, it made sense for it to affect him in the Land Without Magic just as strongly.

 _Now he's going to the Underworld, and might not come back. And I gave up on him just beforehand._

Belle didn't deserve his forgiveness. And even if she had been willing to try, there was no way to ask for it, not now. She'd thought she was being a hero, all those times when she had hurt him, but she had no right to call herself that. Not at all.

She didn't even know what she was going to do or why she was leaving anymore. She just felt like she had to. Maybe to do penance, maybe because she was being even more of a coward than Rumple thought he was and wasn't willing to face these problems anymore. Something inside her wanted to get out of Storybrooke...

* * *

 ** _flashback flashback flashback flashback_**

"Killian Jones. Killian Jones. Killian Jones."

For several minutes Belle was sure that he wouldn't heed her call, that this was in vain. But then there was a curl of scarlet smoke, and the pirate was standing in the woods before her, smiling sardonically.

"Going to try to plead for the Crocodile's life, love?" he asked, caressing his hook in a way that sort of reminded her of her husband in his Dark One days.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "As your friend, yes. Please. I know you've wanted this for a long time-"

"And I am not losing my chance to get it now!" he snarled, looming over her. "Save your breath, Belle. He is going to die at noon, and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

To her surprise, Belle was more angry than frightened. She snapped at him, "You are better than this. You might not believe it right now, but after all the time you have spent trying to change, I can't believe you would throw it all away for a chance to kill Rumple!"

 _Just like Rumple did back when he was the Dark One, you mean?_

She ignored her inner voice and glared into Killian's blue eyes. There was a moment when she thought she saw a flicker in them, something that was less Dark One...but it started to fade, and his face started to harden, and she knew he was going to refuse. So Belle quickly threw out her trump card: "What about a deal?"

That got his attention. The Dark Hook looked first surprised, and then thoughtful...and then a slow, sly grin stretched across his features.

"For his life?"

Belle nodded. "Yes."

"Hmm. And just what are you willing to give up in exchange for it?"

She did not even begin to say 'anything.' Belle may have been desperate to save the man she had just barely gotten back, but she wasn't stupid. And she could see the disappointment in the Dark One's face when she didn't automatically make that offer. Well, too bad. So she instead stood back, and began to think. What could this version of Killian possibly want more than Rumple's life, that she could give him?

And then he interrupted her contemplation.

"I have a possibility." He stepped forward. "If the Crocodile manages to get the sword from me, I will let him go. On the condition that you break his heart."

* * *

Belle looked horrified. To Killian's surprise, so did the incarnation of the Crocodile who was standing behind her.

"What kind of pitiful deal is that?!" he demanded. "You want him dead! Why are you even agreeing to make a deal with her? Just rip her heart out and use it to make her hurt him before he dies, if you're so anxious for that to happen!"

Somehow, Hook ignored the apparition, and continued to speak. "You've probably agreed to meet somewhere if he wins, or you'll just end up meeting no matter what. Tell him whatever you have to, but make it clear that you have lost all faith in him, and aren't sure that you want him back. If you do that for me, he will survive the duel."

 _Today, anyway._

She turned away for a second, putting a hand over her mouth, shoulders trembling. Hook gave her space, waiting patiently. If his instinct was right...

Finally Belle turned back. Her eyes were wet, and her nose reddened, but she gulped, and said in a comparatively steady voice, "Fine. Deal."

"Worst deal I've ever made, but I suppose it will give you some satisfaction," the Crocodile snarked. But he stopped in puzzlement as the Dark Hook stepped forward, and placed his hand against Belle's forehead. She made a startled sound, but then her blue eyes rolled back in her head as the spell took effect, and she collapsed to the earth. Then Hook turned on his heel and walked away.

As the darkness realized just what he had done, its previous incarnation cackled with glee. Just to ensure that she would do what he asked, and so it would hurt Rumpelstiltskin even more, Hook had altered Belle's memories. He didn't have a dreamcatcher on hand, but he didn't need one. When she woke up, she wouldn't remember making this deal. She would think that her decision to leave the previous Dark One was all her idea, as a result of her heart being broken one time too many. She would feel compelled to leave Storybrooke. And that would make his pain all the more satisfying, if he succeeded in getting Excalibur and Hook was forced to fulfill his part of the deal. He would be left with utterly nothing and nobody that loved him, and more likely than not decide he had no reason to live. Hook wouldn't have to lay a finger on him. Or a hook.

It was almost better than the thought of killing him. Almost.

 _ **end of flashback end of flashback end of flashback**_

* * *

Belle wasn't sure how to get out of town without getting turned into a tree by the new curse, but she was sure there would be something else in the pawnshop. And her throat tightened at the idea of going back into it, especially when its owner-the man she loved, and whom she had hurt in so many ways-was by now on his way to the Underworld in an attempt to end this once and for all. But she had to go. She just had to.

Somehow, the librarian still had her copy of the key. She let herself in through the side door, and prepared to search the back room. And then she saw a figure curled up on the cot, burrowed under the covers.

Barely thinking about it, Belle grabbed up her crossbow, which happened to be sitting on a convenient shelf, and aimed it at whoever it was. It might be someone she knew, but she was taking no chances.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

Slowly the person sat up, still wrapped in the blankets, and came more into view, pulling back...a dark green hood.

The girl blinked at her through surprisingly watery green eyes, and rubbed the side of her face and nose on her sleeve. It was then that Belle saw that the side of her face appeared to be covered in blood.

"Hi," she whispered.

* * *

 **I would like to thank Robin4, author of many a wonderful** ** _Once Upon A Time_** **fanfic, for writing a possible reason for why Belle left Rumple in "Broken Heart," and giving me permission to use it for this story. I would also like to thank the people who are continuing to read and comment on this; I love your feedback.**


	6. Trip of Doom

**Sorry, I don't think I'm very good at describing battle scenes. So pretend this opening scene was suitably epic. And yes, I changed the number of people who go to the Underworld from the show because it seems a bit more suitable.**

* * *

The plan was simple enough: go to the Underworld, try to find Merlin, and ask him for a way to stop this. Even though he was probably angry with Emma for not listening to him, and for basically getting him killed, she really didn't have any better ideas at the moment, nor did anyone else. Regina was coming with her, as was Gold; much to her surprise, during the last meeting of heroes he had immediately volunteered when he found out the plan. Emma thought she could smell a rat about that, but didn't argue. He might come in handy, since Excalibur seemed to have chosen him to wield it.

She was not as enthusiastic about Henry coming along; neither was Regina. However, both had conceded that the Truest Believer would also come in handy down in the Underworld, and besides, this way he would be doubly safe from Hook and the other Dark Ones, should they manage to break through the barrier into town.

During the battle, the foursome managed to slip through all the fighting people (as crazy as it sounds), and dive into the foggy area on the lake that represented the portal. It was dark, and spooky, but they all stuck together, and soon enough, they passed through the other side, into the Underworld.

* * *

Emma could feel the difference instantly; all the life that was in Storybrooke and even the outside world seemed to have been sucked away, leaving only a feeling of death and wasteland. And part of her, the darkness within her, loved it. She tried to ignore how it purred, and instead took stock of her surroundings.

The four of them were standing on a rocky path, on a ridge overlooking what appeared to be a desolate valley. Everything was coated in gray and black ash, and the very air was choked with it. Despite the grayness of the setting, the sky was tinted with a bloody red (and I'm not using that phrase in the curse word sense), allowing her to see relatively clearly the distant mountains, and what appeared to be pits of fire here and there in the distance. Despite them, there was a distinct chill in the air up where they stood. It was the grimmest place she had ever seen.

"Does this remind anyone else of Mordor?" Henry asked abruptly.

Both she and Regina laughed a little bit, and Emma said softly, "Yeah, it kind of does. I'd been wondering how to describe it."

The humor didn't last long, though. They stood there silently, reexamining the distant landscape. Emma thought she could hear distant screams.

 _Love the ambiance._

"So, where to, Dark One?" Regina finally asked. Emma noticed, with some amusement, that Gold looked about to answer, before remembering that he didn't have that title anymore.

She looked with narrowed eyes out at the plains before them. "Well, we probably can't just ask for directions. I'd say that Merlin is in Elysium or the Isles of the Blessed, so we should try to figure out where they are."

"Sure he's not in the Fields of Punishment? After all, he did basically create the Dark One in the first place."

Emma's eyes rolled. "Do you want to lead this expedition?"

"Just warning you to keep all your options open."

* * *

The Dark One attempted to do a location spell for Elysium. Much to her disappointment, it didn't work. The spell, simple as it was, just twisted itself around in circles, making the ash on the ground form into a mini twister.

Finally, she looked up at Gold, and barked, "Why isn't it working?!"

He raised an eyebrow slightly. "What makes you think I know, dearie?"

"If anyone would know, it's you."

"Please," Henry unexpectedly spoke up.

The old man looked over at him in surprise (and a touch of pleasure), and then said after a moment, "Because the Underworld is not a consistent location. Things move around, because Lord Hades doesn't want anyone getting in and out easily, so your teleportation and any related spells won't work here."

Regina groaned. "Of course things can move around. Why not? We wouldn't want this quest to find Merlin to be nice and easy, now would we?"

"That is typically the way our lives work," Gold murmured sardonically. Then he said, "I would guess that our best bet is to find the least desolate area out there, because that's probably Elysium."

"I never would have thought of that," Emma muttered as they began picking their way down the path. She thought she could sense such a place, off in the distance...

* * *

They walked in relative silence for hours, wary of their surroundings. So far, the Underworld had seemed pretty bleak and empty, with nobody actually trying to attack them; however, it was probably too good to last.

Part of Emma wanted to just teleport away regardless of what Gold had said, keep switching from place to place until she found what they were looking for. It would be a lot faster, and since Regina had magic too, she'd probably be able to catch up; or, failing that, protect the others. But if the locations really did keep changing all the time, as she felt they did, there was a good chance that particular plan wouldn't work, that the magic would mess up somehow. And she couldn't leave Henry, or risk him being in danger if the teleporting didn't work. And she remembered his anger at how often she just acted by herself. So she would stick together with everyone else, loath as she was to do so.

Finally, she noticed that Henry was getting tired, and called for them to rest. Her companions all slumped down in a circle, leaning against nearby rocks and not even caring about the amount of ash they were getting on their clothes. Nobody suggested starting a fire; not only would that mean a risk of attracting attention (assuming they weren't already being watched, which they probably were), but as they'd entered the valley, it had become quite warm. It wasn't bothering Emma, but she realized her companions must be affected by it, because Gold had taken off his jacket (sitting down on it, in fact), loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves, which was probably the most undressed she had ever seen him; Regina and Henry had also removed their coats, and all of them were sweating. She felt some guilt at not noticing sooner, and used a bit of magic to make the immediate air around them a little cooler. Regina sighed, and gave her a relieved smile of thanks. Then she opened her purse, and produced a few bags of trail mix and a water bottle that she passed around.

"We can stay here for a while," Emma said, "maybe sleep if you can, and then we'll keep going. That okay with everyone?"

"Uh-huh," Henry muttered, tucking his coat under his head and falling asleep within a minute. It amazed his mother that despite where they were-the Underworld, for crying out loud-he seemed able to doze off so comfortably.

Regina and Gold followed suit after a while, lying in different areas, leaving Emma to keep watch (which, since she was the only one who didn't need to sleep, was only appropriate). So she sat down on the biggest rock in the vicinity, and did just that. Watched.

* * *

"Having fun, dearie?" a familiar high voice suddenly asked at her elbow.

Emma spun around and saw the scaly form of Rumpelstiltskin standing just behind her, grinning.

"What do you want?" she growled. "I thought you gave me up for Hook."

"Oh, I just say that to stroke his ego a little bit," the former Dark One purred. "Since you put together the sword like we always wanted, you'll always have a special place in our black heart."

"Whatever," she growled with a roll of her eyes. "You should get lost."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed dramatically. "Then I guess you won't be interested when I tell you that one of your party is making off with it."

With a startled sound Emma glanced over at the little group. Henry-check. Regina-check. Gold-gone, leaving only his jacket and a trail of ashy footprints.

* * *

Rumple knew he probably didn't have much time. Heck, he didn't have any time. Emma would notice he was gone before too long. But now was probably his best chance to try.

It might have been better to stay with the group, since their goal destination was the same-except that it was easier to psych himself up to do something when he was alone sometimes, without anyone to hide behind. So once he was out of the range in which Emma would be able to teleport safely, he wouldn't have to move quite so fast, and then he could-

"Going somewhere, little man?"

 _D-_ _, d-_ _, d-_ _._

Rumple slowly looked over his shoulder at Emma, who was glaring at him, arms folded.

"Yes," he said simply, pointing, "this way."

"Why?" she demanded.

He gave her a cold look that defied the terror rushing through his system. "Like everyone else in the world, Miss Swan, I have my own agenda. It really doesn't concern you." Despite knowing what a foolish move it might be (it certainly would have been when he was the Dark One), he turned his back on her, and started walking again. And didn't get more than a foot before she said, "You're not going anywhere with that sword."

Before he could protest, she went on, "If you really insist on going off on your own like you did in Neverland, there is no way this side of-" she stopped and glanced around- "this side of here that I am letting you do so while carrying one of the most powerful weapons in all the realms. Give it to me."

The former Dark One placed his hand on the blade's hilt protectively. "If I'm going off by myself, all the more reason for me to have it. I need all the protection I can get. So no."

The current Dark One's hand lit up with a dark spell, which he suspected was some kind of paralyzer, not unlike squid ink. "I said give it to me!"

She flung the spell at him...and the strangest thing happened. Without thinking about what he was doing, Rumple drew Excalibur, holding it in front of him. And the spell hit it-and sort of boomeranged back, hitting Emma straight in the chest and knocking her to the ground.

Rumple, without really thinking about it, rushed to her side, checking her pulse. Still firmly throbbing. She was awake, eyes glaring at him furiously, but frozen. Unlike with squid ink, she wasn't even able to speak.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he whispered, a little frantically. "Don't-don't worry, it will probably wear off before too long, because you're the one who cast it."

Then he rose to his feet, resheathing the sword, and after a worried glance toward the others-hoping that Emma would snap out of it before anything showed up to harm his former student and his grandson-he took off, soon vanishing into a cloud of steam.


	7. Pointing to the Truth

"What are you doing here?" Belle asked in a softer tone, lowering the crossbow and taking a step forward. She wasn't sure she liked or trusted this strange girl, but her heart naturally went out to her when she saw that she was hurt. "Are you all right?"

The girl blinked, looking surprised. Then, realizing what she meant, she said, "I'll be okay. I-my mother and I had a small disagreement, and I came here to try to collect myself for a bit. Don't worry, I'll clean it all up."

She lifted her left hand, and the tips of her fingers began to glow a sort of bright turquoise; she then passed them over the cut on her face, and the one Belle realized was on her arm. The injuries healed up instantly, and the bloodstains on them-and on the blankets-dissipated.

Belle slowly sat down in the nearest chair, feeling more alarmed than before-and not because the girl had magic.

"Your _mother_ did that to you?"

The intruder to the shop shrugged. "I talked too much again. You might not have noticed, but I have a tendency to mouth off when I'm angry."

She didn't even smile. "That's...horrible."

"Yes, it is. But I healed myself, no problem."

The girl was giving Belle that intense, green-eyed stare again. The same one she'd worn when she started telling her off, back in the library. But now she looked a little surprised about something.

"I need to apologize," she murmured. "I didn't realize earlier..."

"...Didn't realize what?"

"That there's a spell on you. A very powerful one that's messing with your memories."

Belle nearly dropped the crossbow. " _What_?"

The girl got up off the bed and took a step toward her. "It's wrapped pretty tightly, so it's almost hidden. But hey, the truth can't stay hidden for long."

Before Belle could ask further questions, or try to move away, or do anything, a bony little finger had pressed itself against her forehead.

"Here, this should help."

* * *

Her mind became flooded with the familiar surge of memories returning.

 _"Killian Jones. Killian Jones. Killian Jones."_

 _..._

 _"What about a deal?"_

 _..._

 _"...I will let him go. On the condition that you break his heart."_

"While I'm at it, I might as well give you this one back too."

 _Regina taking her heart...meeting Rumple at the well...saying cruel, hurtful things...Regina making her forget..._

The finger pulled away, but the memories remained.

* * *

"There," Horseradish said with a satisfied smile, "that should make you feel better."

Upon which Belle promptly curled up in the chair, and burst into tears.

"...In the long run, I mean. Because you will know all the truth, and not be under anyone's influence."

The older-looking woman didn't appear to be listening. Unsurprising, since she was feeling all the collective guilt of knowing that she had willingly allowed other people to use her to hurt the man she loved, all in personal attempts to control or hurt him (or both, really), coupled with feeling that he could never possibly forgive her for this latest betrayal, even if she told him the truth about why she had met him where he asked only to crush his hopes-

Horseradish shook herself, pushing it all back. Belle didn't need analysis right now. She needed...she needed comfort. And unfortunately, there was only one person in the vicinity who was available to give it.

Hesitantly, she touched the librarian's shoulder. When she didn't try to shake her off, Horseradish took that as encouragement, and slid her arm along until she was giving her a leaning-over, kind of awkward hug. Belle didn't protest. She just continued to weep.

* * *

"You let Grandpa go off into the Underworld _alone_?!"

Henry's voice rang with disbelief, and even a hint of horror, as he stared at Emma.

"I didn't have much choice, since he deflected my own spell back at me," she retorted. "And besides, it's what he chose, so he deserves whatever happens to him."

"Mom!" He looked over at Regina, perhaps for some kind of refutation of this statement, and seemed even more horrified that she seemed to be in agreement (for once) with the Savior/Dark One. There was perhaps a hint of concern for her old teacher in her face, but still-agreement, and maybe even a little satisfaction.

"Why are you getting so worked up about it, Henry?" Emma demanded with some impatience. "It's not like he ever-"

"Because he's family!" the boy interrupted. "And he's all we have left of Dad! Or did you forget that already?"

That finally broke through. Emma's face went almost as pale as her hair, and her mouth dropped a little bit as she assessed what her son had just said.

"You'd care if Mom-" he gestured at Regina, who was having a similar reaction- "did something like that. And she's tried to kill you-or at least get rid of you-a lot more than Grandpa ever did."

Emma thought about pointing out the flaws in his argument-Regina had proven that she was trying to be better, Gold had nearly destroyed the town via first the spell, then the Author-but those had just been when he was the Dark One, hadn't they? And without the darkness in him, he seemed to be a semi-decent man. She had even made him a hero. And she didn't want to remember that even as the Dark One, he had saved everyone from Pan-

She forced herself to focus back on Henry. Emma said, in a voice as gentle as possible, "...You're right. But even so, there's nothing I can really do now. I can't trace him here. I don't even know where he's going, or why."

"I do," the boy said softly.

* * *

"He's going to kill himself."

Horseradish glanced down at the librarian, who was finally uncurling and looking up after croaking those words.

"What?" she whispered, more for something to say than anything else.

"He's gone to the Underworld to try to trade himself for his son. That's why he volunteered so quickly. He probably feels like he's got nothing to lose." Her blue eyes filled with tears again, but she tried to blink them away.

 _She really is smart_.

"You sure?"

Belle stood up. "I know Rumple. I know how he gets when he's in despair. I'm sure." And without a second's hesitation, she then announced, "I've got to go after him."

* * *

"You know, it might not be enough to make him forgive you," the girl said, following her to the front of the shop. "Like he said before, not wanting him to die is not the same as wanting to be with him. And after how you hurt him this last time, it's probably going to be very hard for him to trust you-"

Belle spun around, making her skid to a stop.

"Do you think I don't know that?"

She looked about to respond, but the librarian went on, "I know that all too well. But I'm not going to stay here and let him die because of me. Even if we-" she gulped- "if _I_ have destroyed everything between us, he at least deserves this much."

To her surprise, the green-eyed girl smiled.

"Good. Just making sure your priorities are straight."

Belle began reassessing what she needed to bring with her. Clearly some kind of weapon was in order-she wasn't normally one for them, but if she was going to the Underworld, she was probably going to need one. Here was a nice short sword, one of the enchanted ones that only she or Rumple was allowed to touch-

"Do you want me to come?" her companion suddenly asked.

Belle glanced at her as she hefted the sword. The girl looked quite serious.

"I know this is kind of something you want to do yourself, but I can help. I can get you to where he is faster, and basically make sure nothing gets you before then."

Blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why do you care? What are you getting out of it?"

Green eyes took on a slightly sad look. "For one thing, it helps me avoid my mother. For another thing...let's just say that I care about your and his happiness."

"Why?" Belle pressed. "Who are you?"

She looked about to answer, but seemed to push it down. "It might be easier for me to explain after we find him. I'll do it then, I promise."

She wanted to question her further, but finally agreed, "Okay." And she grabbed up the keys to the shop, ready to leave.

"You're not going like that, are you?" the other suddenly asked.

Belle glanced at her. "What?"

The girl folded her arms, and gave her an appraising scowl. "Believe me, short skirts and high heels are not suitable attire for the Underworld."

* * *

 **It might seem a bit dramatic for Rumple to try to trade himself for Bae, but like I said, he probably feels like he has nothing to lose. The idea is that Belle breaking his heart-again-was kind of the last straw. And of course, he wants his son to have another chance at life.**

 **I also feel like I need to make Regina mouthier in the future-sorry that she didn't get a chance here.**


	8. Blast from the Past

**flashback flashback flashback flashback**

 **Two years before Emma's arrival in Storybrooke**

Mr. Gold made his stately way through town, collecting rent, the same as he did every month. He found it especially amusing to pop up when and where they least expected him; a childish pleasure, he knew, but somehow worth it.

He was not in a particular hurry at the moment, but he wanted to catch Dr. Whale before he left the hospital, so he was making his way along that street, when something outside his normal routine occurred. He felt something catch his left pant leg, forcing him to stumble (especially because of his bad ankle). Jerking his head over to figure out what was holding him, he was shocked to see that it was a hand. A small, pale, clawlike hand attached to the arm of a girl sitting on the sidewalk, wearing a dirty green hoodie and staring at him with wide green eyes.

Mr. Gold curled his lip in disgust; he would need to get his suit dry cleaned, now that it had been touched by the town's homeless lunatic.

Using his cane, he rapped her fingers lightly in an attempt to make her let go. To his surprise, she was still clinging to him.

"Let go of me, dearie," he said, allowing a hint of menace to enter his tone. "I have places to be."

Her lips parted, and she croaked, "Swans."

"...What?"

"You need- s-s-swans." She nodded her head earnestly, standing up and instead gripping his arm. "S-s-swans to find F-f-fire."

To his surprise, Mr. Gold froze for a moment. Something about those words...they stirred something in him for just a second. And then he jerked away, and hurried on down the street, ignoring her when she called after him, "Swans!"

* * *

 **The night that Emma arrived in Storybrooke**

"Emma Swan."

 _Emma-_

 _My name is Rumpelstiltskin._

 _It worked! My plan worked! And now the Savior is here, so she can break the curse and I can find my son!_

His inner imp wanted to cackle with glee, wanted to dance and throw spells around and smack Regina around the head, crowing, "You think you've won, dearie? You haven't won anything!"

But he forced himself to remain calm. Continue to play the part of Mr. Gold. Collect the rent. Though he couldn't help giving Emma a delighted smile, examining her and seeing how much like both her parents she was. Oh, yes, she would be the perfect Savior.

Rumpelstiltskin left the bed and breakfast after collecting the Lucas's rent, and went on to find anyone he hadn't got the rent from yet, still inwardly ecstatic. And then, just as he left Mr. Clark's shop, he heard a voice say, "I told you."

Turning slowly, he saw the green-hooded lunatic standing in the middle of a light from a nearby lamppost, shivering and clutching her arms around herself. She smiled at him, a hint uncertainly.

"I told you," she repeated. "Swans."

 _Horseradish..._

He found himself giving her a small smile and a nod. "Yes, I suppose you did."

Rumpelstiltskin suddenly said, ignoring his inner demon as best he could, "Wait here a moment." Then he turned and limped back into Clark's shop.

A few minutes later, he returned with a plastic bag under his free arm. Much to his relief, the girl was still there. Walking over, and glancing surreptitiously around to make sure that no one would see, he held it out to her.

She started to reach for it, but then pulled back. "Price?"

"You already paid it. I just didn't realize it at the time."

Horseradish took the bag, and peered inside to find a thick wool blanket, with several sandwiches stacked on top. With an eager sound she pulled out one of the sandwiches, tearing off the wrapping and biting into it hungrily. After swallowing down about half of it, she looked up at Rumpelstiltskin and said, even though it seemed difficult to get out, "Thank you...Dark One."

Then she hurried away into the outskirts of town.

 **end of flashback end of flashback end of flashback end of flashback**


	9. Moments of Guilt

They ended up going to the mansion for extra supplies, including plenty of food and water (the girl made sure to warn Belle that eating any food they found in the Underworld would mean she'd be stuck there forever), and Belle changed into some clothes that were more suitable for that environment: jeans, a short-sleeved blouse, and some sturdy boots. It felt a little strange not to be in heels, but she had to admit that these were more practical.

She went into the bathroom to see if there were any last-minute adjustments-and her breath caught in her throat. Lying on the counter was a large white handkerchief, covered with the shattered remains of the chipped teacup. It had been smashed into hundreds of pieces.

 _Does he really hate me that much? He-he actually-_

"He doesn't hate you," her companion said from behind her. Belle spun around with a gasp, not having heard her approach.

"He broke it because Merida had him tied up, and he was trying to escape," she went on. "And he was trying to decide whether or not to fix it after he got it back."

A funny expression crossed the girl's face for a moment, and it looked like she was going to say something else, but instead she shoved her hands into the pocket of her hoodie, and adjusted the pack she was carrying on her shoulders.

"...How did you know what I was thinking?" Belle asked. "Can you read minds?"

"Something like that," the girl said. "I'm...very good at reading people. Do you have everything?"

Belle nodded, picking up her own pack. Then she asked, "How do you plan on finding Rumple?"

"With this." And she produced what appeared to be a white ball of yarn.

* * *

The former Dark One was not sure just how deeply he had wandered into the Underworld. All he knew was that he was far away from the original party he'd been traveling with. He felt some regret for leaving his grandson, but Miss Swan and Regina would look after him, fighting to the death if need be. That was all right.

Making sure to keep one hand resting on the sword at all times, Rumple walked on through the ash and fog (it was unnatural how warm it was; fog was supposed to be cold, not-this). He'd only been here once, but he remembered enough to know that he was at least going the right way. Just heading where the air was less foul, to quote that movie that Henry had told him about. And in case he needed them, he had a few items that would help him.

At some point, his capacity to be afraid finally gave out, and he was actually rather...bored. Nothing but thick gray mist, ash and smoke for miles around. He should be afraid of the possible dangers, such as if Lord Hades found that he was here, but his adrenaline had given up making him startle at every strange noise and the feeling that he was being watched, leaving him with a tired numbness. Oh, Rumple made sure to keep hold of Excalibur, because he wasn't stupid enough to let go. But he was able to sort of...relax.

Until, of course, the figure appeared out of the fog.

Instantly Rumple recognized him. Hordor. The soldier who had tormented him in front of his son, as well as many of the innocent villagers with children. The first person he'd murdered after Zoso.

The soldier glared at him, and cracked his neck from side to side.

"You killed me, Hobblefoot. I should make you pay for that."

He surged forward, and Rumple hurriedly drew his sword, pointing it at the man's chest.

"Stay back," he commanded, proud of himself for not stuttering. Hordor looked surprised at his refusal to cringe away.

Then several other soldiers appeared, all glaring at the former Dark One, and their leader smiled. They too converged on Rumple, saying words along the lines of "You murdered us."

One of them tried to grab Rumple's arm-but his hand went right through him.

"He's not dead!"

Some of his fear dissipated a little; they couldn't hurt him. It was just like having a cold breeze wash over him, that was all. But then he reminded himself, _They can probably reach in and stop your heart or something, you fool. Just like you used to be able to do. Don't just stand here; run._

More familiar faces appeared as he took off, and gave chase. Angry accusations were shouted at him from all sides, from everyone he had ever killed or allowed to die.

"You murderer!" Cinderella's fairy godmother shouted, flying at his heels.

"You're a heartless monster! You killed your own son's mother!" snarled Milah, floating beside him and breathing the words into his ear. "You ripped my heart out and crushed it right in front of me!"

"You turned me into a flower and gave me to Belle!" Gaston accused, trying to slice him with a ghostly sword.

"SQUOINK oink oink oink!" a ghostly pig squealed angrily.

He didn't waste any breath trying to reason or argue with any of them; he just ran, swiping Excalibur at anyone who got too close, letting the rage and pain felt by all these angry people (and animals) echo in his ears. He deserved it all.

Somehow, Rumple managed to lose them. He suspected that he'd run into an area where they couldn't enter, because when he turned around, he saw that they were gone. Exhausted and miserable, he collapsed to the ground, too tired to care about anything else.

* * *

 **I'm open to suggestions for improvement of the plot. For instance, I'm sorry, but my main focus has been on what happens to Belle, Rumple, Horseradish and Hook in this story. If anyone has suggestions for Emma, Regina and Henry's journey, I would be most grateful. Also, sorry that it's taken such a long time for me to add to this; don't hurt me.**

 **And in case you're wondering, yes, this is an AU, and it's a very different Underworld from the one in the show. It's a bit more in touch with the Greek myth, for one thing. And I think Hades is going to be a little different too. By the way, anyone else think it would be awesome if Rumple's Enchanted Forest persona and Hades had ever met? Think of the snark fest.**


	10. Thief Vs Witch

**Sorry, I know it's been a long time since I added. But I've kind of stopped watching _Once Upon A Time_ , because I got really annoyed by all the unnecessary drama, and season 7 sounds super weird (sorry to anyone who likes it). Also, warning: this chapter is not for Zelena fans.**

* * *

Robin Hood jerked awake with a start, realizing after a moment that A) he was in Regina's house, taking an opportunity in the lull of battle between the townspeople and the multiple Dark Ones to rest and look after his children (honestly, it wasn't like he could do much good anyway; even a bow that never missed its target wasn't much good if its targets couldn't die) and B) he had been awakened by his son shaking his arm.

"Papa?" Roland asked, looking a little anxious. "You okay?"

Robin gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I just had a funny dream." Slowly he stood up, shivering a little. "Feels like someone just walked over my grave."

Roland gave him a confused look. "You don't have a grave."

"It's a figure of speech that means you get a chill." He walked over to the closest room, and went in to check on his daughter.

* * *

She wasn't crying, just lying awake in her crib; she gurgled when she saw him.

With a slightly sad smile, Robin reached in and lifted her out, deciding it was time to see if she wanted to eat.

It seemed like high time to start thinking about a name for her. It had been difficult with all the multiple crises going on, and he certainly wasn't going to Zelena for ideas.

Marian was out of the question; even if it wasn't her fault, he wouldn't sully the memory of his late wife by giving her name to a child who had been conceived by...somewhat unethical means. Saying that Zelena had seduced him was the kindest way of putting it.

Definitely not Cora, either. Even if she had been able to love Regina at the end of her life, the memories were too painfully associated.

Maybe it was best to name her after someone they hadn't known who was dead now? Or even alive; that could be too confusing.

Regina would probably have some good ideas.

Thinking of Regina made a knot form in his stomach as he heated up formula and made sure it was at the right temperature for the baby. He hoped she was safe; he'd wanted to go with her, but worried about leaving either of his children unattended. Being noble and heroic was all well and good, but he could do that by being with them and protecting them here.

* * *

Roland sat in the living room playing with his toys, including the stuffed monkey Regina had given him back in the Enchanted Forest. Now that he was assured his papa was all right, he seemed happy again. Robin sat in the chair again, cradling the baby and feeding her.

The peaceful scene was too good to last; someone was knocking at the door.

With a sudden and unexplained chill in his heart, Robin went to the door, opening it an inch.

Sure enough, it was one of the last people he wanted to see at this time.

"Hello, love," Zelena purred.

* * *

Robin stared back at the witch, feeling his pulse race with unease, but managed to ask calmly enough, "What do you want?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his son come to see who it was, then quickly race back into the living room. He'd learned not to trust this woman.

Zelena raised an eyebrow. "My daughter, of course."

 _Here we go again._

Robin clutched the baby to him a little more tightly. "What else is new?"

For a moment her eyes darkened with rage...then her expression became plaintive. "Please. The idea was that I could visit as long as you or Regina were present. That criteria fits perfectly right now."

"Is this really the time, though? You might not have noticed, but we're in the middle of a war."

"This is the perfect time!" Zelena argued. "If all our lives are at risk...please, Robin. Let me spend time with my daughter."

Privately, the thief thought that he would be surprised if she wasn't allying (or at least planning on allying) herself with the Dark Ones. But he gave a small nod.

Eyes brightening, Zelena stepped forward, arms reaching out to take her child-and abruptly went flying away from the door, landing rather unceremoniously on her back at the end of the walk.

* * *

Robin couldn't help a small, satisfied smirk as Zelena pulled herself to her feet, cursing with rage and looking rather disheveled.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you," he called out as she came storming back to the door. "Regina put a spell around the house, and us, before she left. It means that you can't come in, or be anywhere near us, as long as you have malicious intentions."

"That baby is mine!" Zelena hissed, pointing a finger that shot out a few green sparks. "I will get her back!"

Robin rolled his eyes the tiniest bit. "She's mine too," he said, feeling a little like a broken record. "And not as long as you want to hurt me or my son, you won't."

And he closed the door in her face.

* * *

 **Sorry if this is out of character at all; as I mentioned, I haven't watched in a long time. Also, this fanfic keeps Robin alive, because I thought it was so lame that they killed him off. Hope you enjoyed regardless.**


End file.
